conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Neolandês
O neolandês ou ancleês (Ancleash) é uma conlang criada por Riccell. *''Il's a langue based ad pmein on deh Latin int Anglosassonich struss.'' :"É uma língua baseada principalmente no ramo latino e anglo-saxão." Numerais *1 - oin *2 - do *3 - drie *4 - vaur *5 - feuf *6 - sex *7 - hept *8 - eut *9 - neuf *10 - den *11 - elve *12 - dolf *13 - drieden *14 - vaurden *15 - feufden *16 - sexden *17 - hepten *18 - euten *19 - neufden *20 - wient *21 - wient-oin *22 - wient-do *23 - wient-drie *30 - drergh *40 - vaurgh *50 - feufgh *60 - sexgh *70 - hepty *80 - euty *90 - neufgh *100 - cent *101 - cent oin *110 - cent den *119 - cent neufden *120 - cent wient *199 - cent neufgh-neuf *200 - do cent *300 - drie cent *400 - vaur cent *500 - feuf cent *600 - sex cent *700 - hept cent *800 - eut cent *900 - neuf cent *1000 - thusend (it can be also MIL) *1001 - thusend oin (mil oin) *1010 - thusend den *1029 - thusend wient-neuf *1199 - thusend cent neufgh-neuf *2000 - do thusend *10.000 - den thusend *100.000 - cent thusend *900.000 - cent neuf thusend *1000.000 - oin millian *1.000.000.000 - oin billian *1.000.000.000.000 - oin drillian Tempo Meses do ano Eirl Mounsen - Months of the year These are the twelve western mounths but in the Ancleash culture we have 24 mounths with different names. See them after these. Anner - January Frever - February Margh - March Mage - May Giun - June Giul - July Agust - August Heptemper - September Outoper - October Neufemper - November Dezemper - December This is the Eppurical Calendar created by Hammenath imperor of Merrah in 49 A.A. (After Andrah). Andrah was the greatest, the most courageous and the most mightful King of the Eppuria. This Calendar also called Calendar of Merrah has 24 months representing the 24 States of the Eppuria (Merrah Empire) and the names respectively are a worshiping to the Gods which protect that region. the Eppuria is on Ekus' south. Many battles happened bewtween the Eppuria (Merrah Empire) and Ekus (Huronor Empire). Andrah was the leader of that people and after brillianty winning the battle he was named Supreme Imperor of the Kingdom of Merrah. Here are the 24 months Hegghorah - Goddess of security Thubios - God of deads Eddophinis - Goddess of agriculture and food Aistrah - Goddess of lightenings Pleidoson - God of Wrath and thunderings Amuriah - Goddess of storms and fury Khaiahom - Goddess of Heaven Miniahstirison - Goddess of mountains and forests Opplumnis - Goddess of angels Eleidoson – God of justice Gaiahmon – Goddess of Arithmma Planet Iuriàhamon – God of power and seduction Haionos – God of time Deidos – Goddess of measures Khallenis – Goddess of the Good and Beauty Khatos – God of goodness Honniah – Goddess of seas Khirionis – Goddess of Intellectuality and Future Eiphos - Goddess of life and love Aimeson – God of sex Iodaron – God of Victory Gahion – God of Prosperity Edonis – Goddess of Peace Eleidah - Goddess of War Exemplos Branca de Neve "Wheinst, im hyver, whenze deh snyfrochen wur ad dull gave lill weush sneithen ex kew, a’ bell Kseen gesitz adlatte shyr fenter, wheth wus scrept im neger evonny, int dichted. Os wevarung, ysh sgarded thurtwanhd ad deh dullingsny, int duh il accadded degh ysh stuckled shyr dygit wiet shyr nietle, aszo drie drups ouf hemmt dult on deh sny. ¡Dum yolly deh rub hemmt gaved on deh weggling weush! Deh Kseen sagt du hescess os ysh ween il, “¡Ah, mi! H’ea’d a’ cherry lill kind os weush, os rosed os hemmt, int wiet heir os neger os deh evonny fenter-screp. Duh so a’ lill dowther kamt zo shym, wen wus weush os sny, rosed os hemmt, int wense heir wus neger os evonny. As, ysh wus lanfed “Lill Snyweush” ¡Aper eila! Whenze deh lill kamt , deh gudt Kseen veed. An eirl ho off int deh Ksenk prendit anauther feman. Ysh wus seer bell mut as vanaus int ouchty degh ysh cauldn’t gerf seanung overhad im belty bey omnioin. Ysh possued a’ fonderbul speggel wocht cauld ensver shym whenze ysh sputtle deheur il int sagt: “Speggel, speggel on deh vand, ¿wen’s deh yollist fy holl?” Deh speggel ensverit: De, oh Kseen, yst deh yollist fy holl” Int deh Kseen wus contant fes ysh zied deh speggel cauld pak nothenk except deh trow. Aper os tymp vind off Lill Snyweush fahaz mor int mor bell unsh whenze ysh’f hept eirls, ysh wus aimabile os deh gliddy dye int inth mikker degh deh Kseen, as os deh messer oin dye cheed shyr speggel: Speggel, speggel on deh vand, ¿wen’s deh yollist fy holl?” Il ensvered: “Oh Messer Kseen, thaufh yolly dou se, Snyweush es wehl yollier zo wyn”" Categoria:Conlangs